dollar_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
$urvivor: $ingapore
| returnees = Salted (10) Seth (10) Ari (10) Cia (10) | filminglocation = Singapore, Asia | previousseason = $urvivor: $an Quentin | nextseason = $urvivor: All $tars }} is the 9th season of the $urvivor longterm series. Twists * 25 Person Cast: '''For the first time in $urvivor history, 25 castaways would start the game, $urvivor's largest cast until $urvivor: All-$tars. The cast would be divided up into 5 tribes of 5, Buangkok, Joo Koon, Khatib, Mattar, and Tai Seng. * '''Record Starting Amount: For the first time in $urvivor history, castaways with start out with $69,000 in their pockets, the highest starting amount in the series' history. * Majority Tax: 'Instead of minority handout, a majority tax of $999 will be charged to each player who vote in the majority at every tribal council up to the Final 5. In a tribal that resulted in a deadlock tie, no one will be taxed. No such tax is applied at any tribal council where at least one real hidden immunity idol is played, regardless if the idol play was effective or not. In a tribal that resulted in a deadlock tie, no one will be taxed. * '''Bloodbath(s): '''On Day 2, the castaways were informed that all 5 tribes would be going to tribal council on Day 3, where each tribe would vote a castaway out of the game. One immunity necklace was available for each tribe. On Day 4, both Dhoby Ghaut and Marina Bay went to tribal council, with 5 people being immune on each tribe. This was based on the results of the second immunity challenge, where castaways who bid the most amount of money on their original tribe won immunity on Dhoby Ghaut and the castaways who bid 2nd most amount of money on their original tribe won immunity on Marina Bay. In addition, castaways on both tribes were given a chance to win one more immunity necklace by guessing the total amount of money bid on the second immunity challenge by members of their new tribe. Whoever was the closest would win immunity. If the person who won already had immunity, they would have to give immunity to a non-immune person of their choice on the other tribe. * '''Tribe Swap: '''On Day 5, a tribe swap occurred. All 5 original tribes were dissolved, and castaways were placed on Dhoby Ghaut or Marina Bay based on how much they bid in the second immunity challenge. Castaways that bid the most and the least amount of money on their original tribe were placed on Dhoby Ghaut, castaways that bid the 2nd and 3rd most amount of money on their original tribe were placed on Marina Bay. * '$ea of $alvation: 'Every castaway voted out from Day 1 until Day 15 had the choice to go the $ea of $alvation ($o$) or leave the game for good, the equivalent of the Edge of Extinction on US Survivor. On $o$, inhabitants would attend their own tribal council at the same time as the castaways remaining in the game, where they would vote someone off $o$. Inhabitants would also get the opportunity to gain advantages usable on $o$ such as individual immunities, extra votes, etc. On Day 16, the remaining members of $o$ participated in a challenge to reenter the game. The person who won the challenge would reenter the game with the remaining castaways. * '$ingapore Zoo: 'On certain immunity challenges, castaways would have the opportunity to bid to go to the $ingapore Zoo, often with a partner. At the $ingapore Zoo, castaways would receive a clue to the hidden immunity idol. * '''Golden Urn (Fake Tribal Council): '''On Day 9, the tribes learned that both tribes would be attending tribal council. Both tribes would cast their votes before the immunity challenge ended. However, one tribe would be safe immediately following the immunity challenge, but it would not be revealed until all the votes were cast. The tribe that won immunity were sent back to their camp with their votes unread while the tribe that lost immunity had their votes read. * '''Card: '''On Day 11, castaways were instructed to pick a card at the immunity challenge. Everyone who picked up a card in time received $9 added to their remaining balance. * '$ecret Partners: '''On Day 13, castaways were informed that they had been divided into 7 pairs of $ecret partners, with one lone $olo Ranger, who had no secret partner. The people with secret partners were told that if their partner was voted out before the Final 7, they would lose $1,499. * '''Second Tribe Swap: On Day 13, another tribe swap occurred. This time, people on both tribes had to bid against their secret partner to determine if they got swapped onto Dhoby Ghaut or Marina Bay. The person who bid higher was placed on Marina Bay, while the person who bid lower was placed on Dhoby Ghaut. The person who did not have a secret partner was automatically placed on Dhoby Ghaut. In addition, the people swapped to Marina Bay would win immunity, while the people placed on Dhoby Ghaut would immediately attend tribal council. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 15, the castaways were blindfolded and were told to complete a challenge without talking to anyone else. It was revealed individually that both Dhoby Ghaut and Marina Bay would be going to tribal council again, where two people would be voted out. The challenge was an opportunity to bid for individual immunity, however castaways would only have ten minutes to decide their bid. * Early Merge: On Day 16, for the first time since $urvivor: $amoa, the tribes merged at 13 players, 12 people from Dhoby Ghaut and Marina Bay, and the winner of the $o$ challenge. * Legacy Decision: Every castaway that was voted out up until the Final 4 was given a legacy decision: Give $3000 to a castaway remaining in the game or subtract $3000 from a castaway remaining in the game. The person voted out at the Final 4 was given a different legacy decision, with the choice to make the game a F3 or a F2 (a standard endgame twist in this series). Castaways Episode Guide Voting History